The Fight for Ninjago
by Guardian Sorceress Alanshee
Summary: Jay has taken over Ninjago and the rebellion has no idea how to stop him a stranger will reveal himself is he the salvation the rebellion has been looking for or is this one of Jay's traps horrible summary I know just don't know how to put this in summary this is a sequel to Ninjago's Last Hope
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone that's been waiting for this I am so sorry I for a few months lost inspiration I would start stories but never finish them so I have been working hard on this first chapter no thanks to my computer which kept deleting it but that's water under the bridge any who enough of my blabbering onto the story**

**Disclaimer: Lego Ninjago belongs to Lego Plot belongs to me **

* * *

Kira's PoV

"It's been 5 years since Jay took over, 5 years since the rebellion was formed, and 5 years since my parents death a lot had changed in these 5 years we had some newcomers who claimed to be from another dimension, first it was a couple of girls that looked like they could be from the legends Misako use to tell me when I was little, they told me they're names are Raye and Lorie. At first I didn't trust them, but when Jay's soldiers ambushed us during a supply run they saved my life. I had never seen fighting so brave and honorable before it reminded me of my mother that's when I knew these two were to be trusted. Then we had a third newcomer Drake whom also saved my life, I was being chased by Jay's soldiers in a run down village, I hadn't eaten in day's so when I ran into him, it knocked me out easily when I woke up I thought I had been captured, but I saw Drake standing near a fire cooking something he came over to me, I realized it was broth he helped get me back to my full health then he went out one day to go get some supplies the only thing I remember is a sharp pain in the back of my head and after that waking up to him fighting and me being tied up he cut me down just before he was taken down, I managed to escape and get back to the rebellion, I hoped he would escape which I was surprised he did he explained that he was a special kind of human, but wouldn't go into details, but the biggest shock came only a few weeks after my mother and fathers death, Jay had everyone meet in Ninjago square where the big screen was displayed for his announcement he stated the already known about the penalty's of hiding rebel's and all the rules I had mostly toned him out for that, but when I heard him say I have good news people I have recently gotten married to a wonderful woman named Ayn I immediately started listening and watching the screen Ayn was my mother's name backwards, on the screen a women appeared, I had to bite my tongue from yelling out in anger Jay then went on to explain how she is to be treated like royalty and if he hears off anyone trying to hurt his new wife they would be put to death immediately, I noticed a smile on his lips as he also said but I highly doubt that's going to happen, then it hit me Jay had brought her back and exposed her to dark matter, she must have the same power's Jay does, I immediately after the speech was over ran back to the rebellion to tell everyone my siblings were the most shocked out of all the rebellion." My thoughts are interrupted by a loud explosion and smoke entering my chambers

I ran out and yelled

"What happened are we under siege"!?

"No just another invention backfired in the science wing which caused a small fire" Lorie explained running up to me

"Well go help them out the last thing we need is our base being discovered by Jay " I said

"Yes Mam " she saluted and ran to help

"Sister there is an urgent matter that requires your attention" exclaimed my brother Jackson jogging up to me

"What is it" I asked

"You will have to see it to believe it " he told me

I nodded and followed my brother to the main area there stood a boy he looked to be my age blonde hair and green eyes Jackson motioned to the boy

"He is the urgent matter Jackson"? I asked confused

"Yes this boy requested your presence immediately he said it was urgent to the rebellion ' Jackson said I noticed a hint of distrust in his voice

I walked down to the boy who looked at me and asked

"Are you Kira Julian"?

I was shocked no one outside the rebellion knew my last name

"How do you know that? " I asked well more demanded he just smiled and said

"That's because my grandfather told me, my name is Hamato Garmadon, son of Damascus Garmadon, and Grandson of Wu Garmadon"

* * *

**How's that for a beginning chapter I couldn't think of any other way to introduce Hamato and trust me all will be explained I know chapter is short but as story progresses they will get longer I promise like always read and review **


	2. Proof

**Hey everyone (Ducks as tomato fly's past me stands up puts hands on hips ) ok who threw that **

**Oc's and Ninja :(Points to each other )**

**Me: (Facepalms) I swear you guys are so immature some times but any who like I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted**

**Oc's and Ninja: (Whistling innocently )**

**Me: (Rolls my eyes ) I know its been awhile but I have a good reason school has started and I have not had the ambition to write a new chapter that and I have been talking to Chasethefrenchwarrior we found out that we are cousins and we keep in close contact we talk to each other every day via Facebook so yeah life has been pretty hectic for me I know this is short but I hope it kind of makes up for my absence hope you enjoy **

**I don't own Ninjago it belongs to Lego but the plot and Oc's are mine**

* * *

Kira's PoV

I was shocked,but kept my composure as I asked

"Do you have proof of this claim?"

Hamato smiled as he reached into his pocket,I put my hand to my waist where my throwing stars lay hidden

"Here is this enough for you" he said handing me a photograph

I looked at the photograph, it showed a man with a proud smile upon his face next to him a woman, looking down and smiling a baby in her arms, I flipped the photo over and saw writing it read

"Me and my wife Yuki holding our son Damascus"

I flipped the photo back over and handed the photo back to him

"Alright, you have me convinced,but if you betray us we will hunt you down and show you no mercy" I said an edge to my voice

"You have my word I understand" Hamato said I saw him slightly bow his head

I slightly smiled a bit before saying

"I will have one of our robotic assistants show you around and I have the perfect one in mind I will call her" I said reaching down to my wrist I pressed a series of button's a few seconds later she came walking in

"You needed me Miss Julian" she said slightly bowing

I nodded and said

"Yes Pixal this is Hamato I was wondering if you could show him around"

"Of course Miss Julian" Pixal replied slightly bowing again she then turned to Hamato

"Please follow me sir" she said

I watched as she lead Hamato to the stairs leading to the hidden base

"I just hope I made the right decision" I thought as I watched Hamato and Pixal disappear inside

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite how short it is please read and review thank you **


End file.
